Cheating Souls
by Vampire Lolita
Summary: Maka has a weapon named Soul Eater. Riku has a weapon named Soul Eater. Coincidence? I think not. Find out who's cheating on who. Oneshot. Sebatian's Devil Girl"s birthday present!


Maka was on the couch, intently playing "Kingdom Hearts II". She was towards the end of the game, at the battle with Luxord in Castle Oblivion. She sighed in relief when she finally defeated him after five tries. Then came a knock on the door.

Maka paused the game and opened the door. "Hey, Maka!" Tsubaki greeted in her usual friendly manor.

"Hi, Tsubaki! Come in! I was just finishing Kingdom Hearts. Once I save, we can play DDR." Maka returned. Tsubaki smiled warmly in response and sat on the couch.

"Oh, wait," Maka said, "You save for me. I'll get us some snacks!" and Maka trailed off to the kitchen.

Tsubaki picked up the controller and decided to try it out. She moved Sora, swung the Keyblade about, and started talking to Kairi. Tsubaki also noticed Riku, and went over to talk to him. That's when her jaw dropped in awe.

"M-Maka," Tsubaki squeaked as Maka came back with sodas, mochi, and a boatload of Pocky, "You might want to take a look at this."

Maka's jaw dropped, too. "Riku's weapon is named Soul Eater?"

"Come to think of it, where is Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, he told me he was shooting hoops with Kid. But now I'm not so sure."

"Well," Tsubaki started, "it _is _just a game. The programmers must've liked the name."

"That's the problem," Maka said, "This is a real story."

"What? Really?" asked Tsubaki.

"Um, yeah. We have a couple of video games ourselves" Maka said showing her _Soul Eater: Monochrome Princess _for the Wii.

"Ahh that's so cool!" Tsubaki squealed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go look in Soul's room for any clues." Maka stormed off angrily.

Maka rummaged through anything she could find. When she was about to give up, she realized she hadn't checked the top shelf of Soul's closet.

"I'm…too… short!" Maka huffed, "Tsubaki, can you help me?"

Tsubaki ran into the room to help her. Tsubaki easily reached whatever was on the shelf.

The girls stared at a glossy pink diary. "This can't be right…" Tsubaki finally said.

"Open it!" Maka urged.

The first few pages were blank but then they got to drawings of unicorns and flowers and rainbows. Finally, they got to some writing.

"_That's how he makes me feel"_

"WTF? Who makes him feel like unicorns and rainbows and crap? He's supposed to be dating me!" Maka screeched. Tsubaki looked a little scared, but they continued on.

The diary kept talking about when Soul would meet him, or other sappy things like when their hands brushed for a second.

That's when they got to a page that was empty except for a name.

"_Riku"_

They kept flipping the pages. The name "Riku" would keep getting bigger and bigger or would be written all over the page. This series finished with

"_I love Riku"_

Maka screamed. Tsubaki stayed silent. They continued.

They got to an entry.

"_Me and Riku are finally going on a date today. We decided to go to Hot Topic first then go to Cherry Sprinkles ice cream shop. I'm kinda worried about Maka though. Will she find out? She invited Tsubaki over to play video games. I told her I was shooting hoops with Kid. So she shouldn't find out. Unless she actually beats Luxord and goes to talk to game-Riku. But she never talks to the people in the game. Says it's a waste of time."_

They stayed silent for a long time. Finally, Maka said, "To Cherry Sprinkles!"

When Maka saw Soul, he was holding hands with Riku as they shared an ice cream parfait. Maka stomped over when they were about to feed each other a bite of whipped cream.

"Soul! How could you do this to me?" Maka yelled.

Soul froze. He stared at Maka as if deciding wheather she was real or not. Finally he said, "Um… I didn't think you would find out… Sorry but… I want to go out with Riku now, he's an excellent partner!" When he saw that Maka only got angrier, he said "…Sorry…?"

But then, Sora came out of nowhere yelling, "Riku? How could you do this to me? You cheating blue-haired jerk!"

Now Riku froze. He and Soul exchanged glances. "Uh…" he started.

"SORA?" Kairi screeched, suddenly joining the picture, "You cheated on me with Riku?"

"Well what about YOU, Kairi?" Riku exclaimed, "We started going out last week, remember? So YOU'RE cheating on me, too."

"OMG! That means you're cheating on me with Soul AND Sora!" Kairi huffed.

"And you Sora," Riku said, turning to him, "YOU'RE cheating on me with Kairi!"

"Hey, everyone!" Death the Kid exclaimed walking down towards them, "…Oh…What's going on?"

Tsubaki explained during all of the commotion: "Well, apparently Soul's cheating on Maka with—"

"WHAT? That means Maka would have to be in a relationship with him! But I'm going out with Maka!" Kid said, suddenly enraged, "Maka! You cheated on me!"

Soul looked to Maka, "Great. Now look what you did. You cheated on me with Kid."

The bickering and tears continued endlessly, with everything swirling inside poor Tsubaki-chan's brain, making sense of none of it. She decided to sneak away until they started with Roxas, Axel, Namine, and who knows what.

"Hey Tsubaki! What did you do today?" Black Star asked when she came home.

"Well, Black Star," Tsubaki sighed, "Today I learned that some animes have messed up love triangles. Or the fangirls match up their own couples and make the love triangles messed up. Basically, to please everyone, there's got to be some cheating. And don't even get me started with that."

"Oh. Okay." Black Star wasn't really paying attention.

_And that is the sad and tragic story of how Tsubaki-chan never got to play DDR with Maka on that day. The End._

**Tragic but funny. And confusing. Well, anyways, this is my birthday present to Sebastian's Devil Girl! So Happy Birthday! **

**If you look it up, you'll find that Riku's weapon is really named Soul Eater. Coincidence? I think not.**


End file.
